


A King's Dream

by thiefqueen



Series: Crackfic Compilation [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Crack Pairing, Hope you enjoy, I just wanted to write tbh, M/M, Mild Cursing, and then I had this idea, crackfic, maybe will have multiple chapters, so much improbability, so there, this pairing is so RANDOM, though Yusei and Yugi met in BBT so hey anything's possible right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefqueen/pseuds/thiefqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic where Yusei uses time travel to send Jack back in time to meet one of his idols. (a.k.a. my first crackfic). Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King's Dream

“Are you ready?” Yusei asked a reluctant Jack while strapping him into the device.

“Yes. Nothing intimidates Jack Atlas,” though he contradicted his words as he sweat bullets. He gulped, “Will I die if this doesn’t work?”

Yusei nodded curtly, but added, “It’ll work.”

“Where will I be going?”

“You’ll see.” Yusei strode over to the multi-colored control panel, a single flashing red button flashing. “Are you ready?” Jack nodded, giving him an encouraging thumbs up. He whispered to himself, “I better not regret agreeing to be your guinea pig.”

Yusei pressed the button.

And suddenly Jack was standing in a foreign room. He glanced around and saw a closet with identical blue school uniforms and a window above his head, revealing darkness and stars. Wherever he was, it was nighttime and he had to be somewhere safe. At least he thought he was.

“Don’t move intruder, or I’ll call my grandpa.”

No. Fucking. Way.

Jack spun around and was greeted with a small, fearless Yugi Moto. Yugi continued, “How’d you get in here without me seeing? I just…blinked and there you were! And what’s with that outfit?”

“Have you seen your own hair?” Jack quipped. “It’s called time travel. What year is it? Damn, I seriously owe Yusei big time.”

“Who is Yusei? And time travel? I’m going to call the cops. I think you’re high.” But when Yugi reached for the phone, Jack lunged and pulled it’s plug from the wall. “Hey-“

“Please, just hear me out. My friend learned how to use time travel. He’s actually the King of Games in the year 2070, but everyone knows that I’m the one that deserves that title considering he took it from-“ Jack was interrupted when Yugi interjected.

“Ok, hold on. First of all, you’re in my world right now. So therefore, technically, I’m the King of Games.” Jack nodded, stuttering on his words. Yugi smiled at that, “And second of all, did you say you are from 2070? Can you prove it? Because right now, you’re in the year 2004.”

Jack coughed, “Right. God, it’s a dream of mine to duel you. I’m Jack Atlas by the way.” He held up his arm. “See this duel disk? It’s from the future. It…” He tried playing with the controls but abruptly discovered something, “It doesn’t work here…because the power source doesn’t exist yet. It’s called Moment and it caused some issues during my time.”

“Wow, can I try it on? This is awesome!” Jack nodded and took it off. Yugi realized how tall the man was when he jumped off his bed and put the over-sized duel disk on. “It’s definitely…modernized. I like that it’s still traditional-looking.”

Jack couldn’t help but blush at Yugi’s compliment since he designed his own duel disk, but his voice oozed confidence, “Of course it is. I modeled it after yours.”

Yugi’s eyes widened, “That is so kind of you!” His face turned a deep shade of crimson as well before he averted his eyes, “So…you’re really that big of a fan of mine?” Jack nodded. “Thank you.”

Jack smiled and made a motion toward Yugi’s bed, “May I?” Nodding, Yugi took the spot adjacent to Jack on the bed, still admiring the elongated duel disk. With a slightly puzzled look on his face, Jack stared around the room. Yugi turned the closest lamp on.

“I can see you enjoy wearing the jewelry too,” Yugi stared pointedly at Jack’s choker, “You know, it wasn’t my thing. You obviously know that a pharaoh had been in my body when I wore the puzzle right?” Jack anxiously adjusted on the bed, “It’s only a rumor now.”

“It’s true. That’s why I wore the puzzle. He was really into the flashy jewelry,” Yugi replied nonchalantly, though Jack could see pain tint his features.

“Where is he now? The pharaoh?”

“Atem had to lose a duel…I thought he was the King of Games, but by beating him, I proved to myself and the rest of my friends that I was the true King of Games. He can rest in peace now.” Yugi’s eyes began to water, but he just fiddled with the duel disk, his long bangs masking his face.

“When did he leave?” Jack asked with a whisper.

“A few months ago…”

“So it’s still fresh,” Jack implored knowingly. Yugi nodded, wiping his face with the bed duvet. Jack almost placed a hand on Yugi’s shoulder, but pulled his hand away before he could touch his idol. He almost had trouble believing this was real, that he was listening to Yugi speak, and he couldn’t help but hang on to his every word.

“I can’t believe I just spilled my guts to a complete freaking stranger. Didn’t you ever learn the saying, never meet your idols? This has to be disappointing for you,” Yugi tried laughing to hide the crack in his voice.

Frowning, Jack contradicted, “Not at all. I’ve learned so much in this short time. In my time, you’re still the greatest duelist known to man. Actually, the game has changed so much since you’re reign though. There are things called synchro monsters that make it easier to bring stronger monsters to the field.”

Yugi appreciated the change in subject and Jack continued blabbering on about the new rules and cards and summoning types and his Red Dragon Archfiend until he had to stop so he could breathe, the excitement of discussing dueling with his favorite duelist getting to him. Yugi took it all in stride, and stared in awe at Jack’s cards, many of them new to him, not daring to touch the Red Dragon. After their discussion, Yugi commented, “I think I owe you a duel some day. I definitely want to learn how to use the new synchro cards.” Jack, with his usually stoic, pompous demeanor, practically jumped for joy at that.

After their discussion, Yugi stared at the clock. “Wow, it’s 2:30 AM! I’m sorry Jack, but I definitely need to sleep. Do you have anywhere to go tonight?”

Jack shook his head. Yugi nodded, “Well, then you can sleep here if you want. Just don’t rob me.  
I’ve had a pretty shitty week so that’d just make it worse. If you’re actually who you say you are, it sounds like you won’t do that, though…But can I ask a question?” When Jack nodded, Yugi continued, “Well…since you time travelled here…how will you get back home?”

Jack shrugged, "Not sure. My friend Yusei took the idea from someone else, so hopefully he figures something out," and didn’t discuss the question further, favoring the idea of sleeping in Yugi’s bed. He had to pull his legs up close to his stomach since he was so tall in comparison to the smaller male, but got comfortable when he felt Yugi’s back to his and the light disappeared.

“It’ll be fine. It may sound strange, but I’m glad I had some company tonight. Thanks for not being too creepy,” Yugi and Jack both laughed quietly in the darkness.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if Yusei didn’t figure out how to get him back soon. He could maybe even get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I really wasn’t sure what year it’d be in the 5d’s era, so I went with that number. With the fact that it’s been said Ushio is Ushio from DM, I just didn’t take that into consideration when choosing when 5d’s was made, so don’t take that seriously :P I definitely did not overthink this fanfic. I just kinda wanted to write, so I hope you enjoy it at least a bit. Also I changed something about the plot since obviously fake Yusei/Z-one actually time-travelled.


End file.
